The Love Fairy
by thegreeneyedrock
Summary: Dean meets a love fairy . Temporary hiatus. Should get back to this soon
1. A Lost Cause

**_I do not own Supernatural. Slight potty mouth. _**

**_Chapter 1: A Lost Cause_**

Black. That's all Dean Winchester could see. He had woken up binded in ropes with his back up next to a pole. A blind fold was across his eyes and gag over his mouth. He had a very nasty gash on his head that hurt like hell and was bleeding profusely.

Suddenly, both the gag and the blindfold ripped off Dean. At first, very thing was hazy but after a while Dean's eyes finally focused. A form was before him, one that he recognized. Castiel stood before him, though something was off. For one thing, he wasn't wearing the trademark trench coat. He was wearing a bowtie and a nice jacket. It looked good on Cas. But the biggest difference was the wings. Castiel's wings were large and spread out fully, twice as large as the man that was standing there. At first, Dean thought they were black but when Castiel moved and the light shifted, he could see more colors hidden behind the ebony feathers. Pinks, reds, greens, blues, the whole color wheel spread out underneath the feathers. Dean was mesmerized by the beautiful things that sprouted from his friend's back. He shook his head. _Snap out of it! _Dean thought. He started to speak but the being cut him off.

"I'm not who you think I am. I am not your '_beloved.'_ "

"What the hell are you talking about, man? And why am I tied up?"

"This form. Who you see. I am not who you think I am. I am merely a fairy."

"A fairy? Like flying, naked lady fairy?"

"Well, not exactly. Distant cousin."

There was a long pause that hung in the room. The fairy didn't have the whole personal space issue, or the staring contest thing that Castiel normally does. It was weirding Dean out. He was so used to Cas's quirks, so when it didn't happen, Dean felt uneasy. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he missed the weirdo quirks.

"I am what you might call a _love fairy._ I am similar to what you humans call cupids."

"Yeah right. You're a shifter! How else do you explain your-"He cut himself off. He should let the thing finish before admitting any information.

It continued its little speech. "I am a love fairy. The only one in the world." He chuckled a bit, marveling at his own brilliance. "I am not a shape shifter, although I do change form. What I do is help humans along, you see. Lost causes. People that can't see what I see. They can't see what is before them, though it is obvious."

"So are you going to tell me what's with the get up?"

"My form is up to the eyes of the beholder. I change according to what the human before me sees fit. "

Dean gave him a questioning look. The not-angel sighed, as if to say, silly human, very similar to Cas' own signature sigh. "I'll explain it to you the best way I know how. When a human lays eyes on me, they see who they desire most. The ones that they are in love with. Their beloved."

Dean thought for a moment. So why is the fairy turning into Cas? _Oh._ Dean's eyes widened with shock. Cas? _No, it couldn't be Cas… could it?_

"So I'm curious," the fairy pulled up a chair and turned it around. He sat down, spread his legs in between the sides of the chair and rested is arms on the top of it. His eyes were concerned and a smug look was spread across his face.

Dean lied through his teeth. "A hot, blonde cheerleader." This, he thought, was better than saying the actual form of the fairy before him. It would only open up a can of worms that he'd rather just avoid altogether.

The being nostrils began to flare. The smug expression fell from his face and turned into one of anger. He got up from his seat and went to face Dean. Crystal blue eyes pierced him so ferociously Dean was forced to look away but the fairy slid a long finger across Dean's face and turned his head to force him to look at him.

"You cannot lie to me. I can feel every lie that rolls off your tongue. Now then, tell me the truth, you little twat, or I shall be forced to beat it out of you."

Dean moved to take the fairy up on it, but something caught his tongue. The truth spilled out his mouth before he could stop it. "It's Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord and my best friend, besides my brother."

Un-Castiel smiled with delight. "There now, that wasn't so bad. Besides, I happen to know that the feelings are reciprocated." With that, the being smiled at Dean and walked out of the room.

Dean felt the hot trail of blood running down his face. He was tired, so tired. He shut his eyes and against his better judgment, he fell asleep. A dream floated across his sub-consciousness, though it was hazy and he couldn't make much out.

Dean awoke with a start. He could hear a familiar voice, deep and gravelly, chanting something. He popped open his eyes and saw the two twins, one in a trench coat and one in a bow tie. Bow tie Castiel charged, as trench coat Cas uttered the last word of the banishing spell. Bowtie Castiel disappeared with a flash and normal, familiar Cas turned to face Dean. He looked down at Dean with wide, concerned eyes, but something else lingered there. There was fear, anxiety, and something that looked almost like affection. He walked over and untied Dean gently.

"Hello Dean."

The angel placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and everything faded back to where it had started: black.


	2. When Fire Runs Cold

_**Chapter 2: When Fire Runs Cold**_

"Castiel. Cas, come on. We need you. Dean's in trouble." The sound of Sam's voice filled Castiel's head, stopping him from what he was doing. He flashed inside the motel room that Sam and Dean had been staying in. With a ruffle of his wings, he came to stand in the space near the windows where the mid-day sun shone through the curtains.

"You called me?"

"Yeah, Cas. Dean…Dean's been kidnapped."

Castiel's heart sunk. He felt as if a weight just fell across his chest, attempting to crush him. Dean was gone and he couldn't reach him, not even using his "angel mojo" as Dean liked to call it. Castiel cursed himself for putting those sigils on both Winchester's chests.

"Are you listening to me?" Sam said in obvious frustration and annoyance. His face had a quality Dean had dubbed as a "bitch face"

"I'm sorry. I was…distracted. Do we know what has kidnapped him?"

"Bobby and I have a theory. It's a far-fetched one, but it's the only lead we have right now."

"What happened?"

"I went out to get more supplies. Came back and he was gone. At first, I thought he went out to the bar or something but there was blood on the ground and the lamp was knocked over. I figured it might be a witch or something but then I noticed that the cream was missing." Sam pointed to the small lime green refrigerator humming next to the television.

"So you think it was a fairy that took Dean?"

"It's the only lead we have. Bobby's looking for some spells to try to find the thing and banish it."

Castiel didn't really respond. He was lost in his mind again. Sam rolled his eyes and went outside to get some air. Castiel stayed, pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do. Dean was gone. Dean. The one he had raised from Hell. The one who had his grace still pressed into the handprint that he himself had put there. He remembered the day it happened; it was a memory that he replayed in his head over and over, trying to make sense of it all.

He had seen and felt the flames writhing back and forth but he did not feel heat. It was the exact opposite. It was cold in the depths of Perdition.

He could he hear the deafening sounds of screams and the footsteps of his brothers and sisters, running and fighting bravely so Castiel could do his assigned job. His pace quickened as he sped toward the room where he had been told he'd find the Righteous Man. He found the room fairly quickly, feeling souls guide him along to his intended target. Nothing in Heaven could have prepared him for the sight he was about to behold.

There he was, curled into a tight ball with instruments of torture held tightly in his grasp. That was not what had shocked the angel of the Lord. It was that this man, the same man who had been ripping souls apart piece by piece, had a soul that burned so bright and so pure for what he had been through. His chest tightened as he saw the man lying on the floor, broken, yet his soul could not have been more beautiful. It flicked and fluttered, churning like a golden sea. It bubbled and swirled throughout the man's body. It was truly a sight to behold.

Castiel cursed himself for being so stupid. His brothers and sisters were dying out there and he was indulging himself with looking at the Righteous Man. He kicked himself into gear. He reached down and attempted to pick the shivering man up off the floor but something in the man snapped. He began to fight Castiel, as if they were enemies. Fight he did, hard and with determination. Castiel admired the man for this. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, hoping it would steady the Winchester. However, this did not happen as he had planned.

Suddenly, his grace began to stir at the touch between the two. His grace surged from his hand and connected with Dean's shoulder. Dean's soul began to writhe, reacting to Castiel's wayward grace. The grace and the soul connected, weaving in and out of each other. A tight feeling welled up in Castiel and he knew what had happened. He wanted to have their grace and soul come together and stay together for all of eternity but he knew that it was a foolish thought and he should cast it from his mind. Still, he lingered there for a moment and the Winchester stilled, relaxed in Castiel's touch. He gathered himself and snapped the two out of the horrid place. It was a difficult trip, travelling back to Earth. All throughout the journey, Castiel whispered comfort hymns in Enochian to the Righteous Man. This seemed to sooth the poor soul, so Castiel continued to do so until he was forced to part with the soul. Even while he re-made Dean Winchester's earthly body, he whispered comfort to him as he fixed him. He took away the scars and the pain. He fixed everything he could. Castiel made his way to Dean's shoulder and found that a handprint was there, in the shape of his own. He pressed his hand to the spot and gasped. He could feel his own grace wash through the print, pushing and pulling like waves. He tried hard to remove the grace burned into Dean Winchester's shoulder but unfortunately, Castiel's grace was extremely unwilling to leave the body of the Righteous Man.

Eventually, Castiel gave up on removing the grace from Dean, for it was being extremely stubborn. He was done with reworking the body, now it was time to redirect the soul into its newly formed body.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to be quite painful. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain." He whispered. He did the job, trying to be quick in order to cause less pain.

The Righteous Man began to stir. Castiel had decided that it would be easier for the human if he did not remember Castiel removing him from Hell. Though it pained him, he knew that what he was doing was for Dean's benefit. That made it a little easier to wipe Dean's mind clean of Castiel and of his rescuing.

That was the day Castiel knew that for this man, he would do anything for. He knew that his stomach twisted in knots when Dean was near. He knew that he loved the human with all his heart. He would tear someone to pieces for hurting Dean. He also knew that he could never act on these feelings. Dean liked women. But as much as it pained the angel to think this, he knew that his love could never be returned.

The snap of the door opening and closing brought Castiel back from his recollection. Sam walked through the door, addressing the angel. "Bobby found something. It's a fairy banishment spell. Dunno how he managed to find this crap, but it was a lucky find. Now all we have to do is find Dean."

The angel nodded his head in agreement and went back to his pacing and fidgeting. Sam threw himself on the bed, exhausted. Castiel didn't notice. He was too busy worrying and being an anxious mother hen.

Half way through the night, Castiel felt something. It was rooted very deep in his grace, but he could feel Dean Winchester slip into a dreamy sleep. This was Castiel's time to strike. If he could get into Dean's dreams, he would be able to find his location. He reached in his mind, desperate to connect with Dean. He knew the location of where the elder Winchester was being held captive. "I know where Dean is," he said, his gravelly voice cutting through the steely silence of the night. He was granted a sleepy "Hmm?" from Sam but before he could register what was going on, Castiel flashed out with a flutter of wings.

Castiel arrived at the large, very dirty warehouse. He could feel his own grace coming from inside. He put on a face of determination and stepped through the threshold. A fairy was standing over Dean. He did not notice Castiel but he soon would. He would pay dearly for taking Dean from him. Castiel knocked the being away from the bleeding, unconscious Dean Winchester tied to a pole. The fairy had an angry look in his eye. He charged the angel with full force. Castiel began to speak the banishment spell Sam had told him. Just as the being was about to crash into the angel's body, he uttered the last words of the spell and the fairy vanished.

The angel turned his attention toward Dean Winchester who was sprawled out on the floor, his eyelids barely open. He looked up at Castiel and his heart melted. He was so scared that he would never see the man again. He crouched down and gently untied the ropes that bound the man.

"Hello Dean." He said. He placed his fingers gently on the man forehead, careful not to fester anymore of the already angry looking wounds. He flashed the man out of the warehouse and back into the motel room.

Dean Winchester was safe.

**AN: Hello lovelies! Sorry the update took a while. It was a difficult last couple of weeks, what with tests and projects and all that jazz. It took a little while to get my ass into gear. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. See you in chapter 3.**


	3. Returned

_**Chapter 3: Returned**_

Dean drifted into consciousness slowly, emerging from the black smoothly. Without opening his eyes, he could feel the soft sheets and comforter pulled up to his chest. He stirred a bit, turning to his side. He was warm. In fact, he felt a little bit of heat coming from something next to him. He subconsciously nuzzled in the direction of the radiation heat, grateful to be warm after being cold for so long.

The warmth registered in Dean's mind and he flew his eyes open. A figure lay next to him in the dark, stock-still, and tense. His eyes finally focused on what was lying next to him in with his head on the figure's chest. A familiar trench coat was in his line of vision, a blue tie loosely tied backwards. He slowly lifted his head to see the angel looking down at him, his face flushed and concerned.

"Dean, are you alright?" the angel asked, tilting his head to the side. Dean didn't respond; he just stayed still, realizing what he was doing. He blushed ferociously; he could feel the heat rushing to his face and neck.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, genuinely curious about the position he and Dean were in. It's not that he didn't like it; he actually found it quite comforting and that if he could, he could stay there with Dean lying on his chest forever. It was another foolish thought. He should purge these from his mind but the thought was just so tempting.

Dean moved away quickly, rolling off the bed with a groan. He instantly regretted the decision. He missed the warmth of Castiel's body next to him. He missed the contact that he (though there was no way in Hell he would ever admit) craved for.

"Sorry, Cas." He said finally after gaining his voice after what had just happened. _What the fuck was I even doing?_ He thought. He looked down, realizing that he was in very little clothing. If it was even possible, that made him turn even redder.

As if Castiel read his thoughts, he said, "Sam and I had to remove some of your clothing to tend to your wounds. There were six to be exact." This angered Castiel to no end. He was cut off from heaven; he couldn't access the "mojo" from his grace that allowed him to heal. This infuriated him. He was an angel damn it; he should be able to heal the wounds of the one he lo…no. He's not going to go there. Dean doesn't even feel that way. He can't feel that way. Castiel knows he shouldn't think about it but the thought is always in the back his mind, nagging at him. It pained him to have to just _sit_ there and know that his love could never be returned, that Dean doesn't notice. His thoughts wandered around for a while. He let himself think freely while Dean gathered clothes.

Dean picked up a pair of jeans off the floor and slipped through them. Castiel let his eyes fall to the ground while Dean got dressed. He knew the human would be upset with him if he saw Castiel looking at him while he was dressing himself. He occupied his time as Dean fiddled with his belt and eventually put on a shirt. He sat down on the bed next to Castiel and began to put on his shoes. He could feel the silence piercing through the air and Dean was tired of it.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"You were out for several hours. As I stated before, Sam and I attended to your wounds while you were out. You mumbled something in your sleep and pulled me down into the position we were previously in."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that," was all Dean could muster.

"It's fine, Dean," was what he said. _More than fine, _was what Castiel thought. They sat in silence, contemplating whether or not they should speak.

Finally, Castiel stood and spoke. "I'm sorry, Dean. I have duties to attend to in heaven. I shall return." With that, a flutter of wings sounded in the broken silence of the room. The eldest Winchester flopped onto the bed faced down and blew out a heavy sigh, followed by a small noise of frustration. Of all people, why did he have to choose Cas? He probably didn't even like anybody that way. Even if he did, he probably didn't even swing that way. Hell, he didn't even know he batted for that team since yesterday.

A small pop broke Dean from his thoughts. He saw a figure standing by the window, facing away from him. Dean shot up and grabbed his gun and Ruby's knife from the bedside table. The figure turned around and let out a small chuckle. _Oh shit. _

"Hello, _Dean,_" said the fairy.

** AN: That took a lot longer than expected. I had writer's block something awful, so sorry about the long ass wait. Thanks to an awesome saber-toothed moose lion for her help on this one. Onward to Chapter 4!**


End file.
